Concert To Remember
by KandiKitty
Summary: After taking the Flame crown, Flame Princess was going to take a much needed break at a Scream Queen concert. Macreline/Flame Princess pairing. Fluff and cuteness of an interesting couple.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, I apologize deeply for not updating. My laptop crashed so I had to download everything on to a flash drive, which my ex took with her. I will update my other stories as soon as I possibly can but for now enjoy this little story with an unlikely couple of Adventure Time.

Your favorite kitten, Kandi Kitty

FLAME PRINCESS

I sat out on the roof of my newly acquired castle, it was a beautiful night. One where Finn and I would usually sit outside my little home and talk for hours. But now it isn't like that, Finn is probably off fighting some giant monster with Jake. I sighed life has changed so much since than, off in the distance I could hear the Scream Queens getting ready for tonights show. "I forgot that they were playing tonight…" My gaze was locked on the point of which the sound was resounding from. "Hey there Flame Princess!" a small creature made completely out of fire made his way to me, "My apologizes, Flame Queen!" he bowed. I laughed a bit "Hey Flambo, what are you doing here?" Flambo sat next to me. "You see's I was wondering if you was going to the concert tonight? You've been working crazy hard since you's became Queen, might be nice for a night of relaxin." I turned my eyes to the light sky slowly turning to a deep blue. "I don't know Flambo…leaving the Kingdom-" he cut me off "It's only for a bit, Flame! Come on join me, please?" I sighed and he bowed again "As a member of the Flame Kingdom would you do me the high honor of letting me escort you to the Scream Queen concert tonight, my Queen?" I couldn't help but laugh "Alright alright, I'll go with you!" I managed to say between laughs. "Sweet, meet me in front of the castle gates in 20!" Flambo scurried off the roof. I really didn't want to spend a night at a concert with every kingdom filling the audience. Though I had not seen Marceline in a very long time. I walked to my room picking a strapless dark red dress with an orange hem that fell to the middle of my thighs. It wasn't too flashy or eye catching but just different enough to make me stand out of the crowd. I let my hair down letting it flow around my body and topping my head with my crown. "Marcy…" When I was locked up as a kid, the lonely vampire would set me free if only for a couple hours to set fire to things and steal red from anything around. They were the only thing I looked forward to while being in there. After a while she stopped coming to visit me, and I forced those happy memories into the deepest pits of my mind. The only one left in my life was Flambo. He was all I needed until Finn came around, and now the cycle continued I was once again left with Flambo. Now i had a Kingdom to look after, but the citizens of the Flame Kingdom were still half evil. They had a long way to go. My deep thoughts were interrupted by my maid whom I considered a close friend "Miss, Flambo is waiting by the gates for you." She bowed than rose her head to meet my gaze "Miss…You look beautiful…" I could feel the light blush fill my cheeks. "T-Thank you, Marrie." I nodded at her and headed off to the gates.

MARCELINE:

I watched from above as the little flame animal made his way up the side of the castle to the gorgeous Queen of fire herself. I arranged this concert tonight to commemorate her crowning and give her a break from this "high life". I left her long ago but I had to, she was unstable and I fueled her destructiveness. I strummed my bass watching the sky, it was her favorite thing to do when I would break her out for the night. Flambo spat a flame ball at me "Watch it!" I floated down to his level "did she agree to come tonight?" He nodded "Yupp, meet her at the gates in 20." I dropped a bag of coals in front of him "Thanks Flambo!" I flew off to get ready for the night ahead of me. I dressed in a black suit with a blood red tie. I decided to pull my hair back into a pony tail, she always liked it out of my face. Before I left i slipped on my red boots and walked to the horse drawn carriage I asked my Father to prepare for us. Surprisingly he is supportive of this dream I have. Exactly 20 minutes later I drove up to the Flame Kingdom gates. I stepped outside the carriage waiting by the door for her. I nodded to Marrie, she is the only reason Flame Princess and I were never caught. She smiled bright and ran to find the Queen. I waited patiently for her to arrive. I was going to make everything right with her. Now that Finn and her were no longer together and she had had sometime to adjust to the Queen life. I had to make things work. If I had a beating heart it would be racing as i watched her run to through the gates with a wide smile. It took her a moment to realize it was me. "Marcy…" She walked toward me until she was less than two feet away. "Hey there, Firefly." I smiled softly staring into her bright green eyes. She reached out to touch my cheek but hesitated "Don't worry honey. You can't hurt me, remember?." I smiled brighter as she touched my cheek. "come on, we have a concert to get to." I opened the carriage door for her bowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to iamyllen and darkshadow462 for pointing out my mistake in the first chapter, I changed that. I wrote that chapter at three in the morning and I had forgotten about her flame impervious-ness. Here is the new chapter of a Concert To Remember. I also apologize about the short chapters, they will eventually get longer, probably. **

**I Do Not Own Adventure Time.**

**Lots a Lot a Love, KandiKitty**

**Flame Princess**

Once we reached the concert Marcy opened the door for me, again, and I stepped out. It was surreal hanging out with her again after all this time. She acted different around me, she wasn't scary or anything. She was charming, gentleman like, it was easily becoming the best night of my life. She took me back stage with her and the Scream Queens. I was greeted by Keila "Hey Flame! It's been awhile!" She high fives me "Nice to see you too Kei, How have you been?" "Just been focusing on the band, been on tour for awhile, it's nice to be back." Bongo and Guy filled in details about the tour and we just hung out. Some how I migrated toward Macreline, I had my head on her should while she had her arm around me. Everyone was laughing, it was a nice change from ruling a Kingdom. "Sorry to break up the party but the crowd is roaring. We gotta go out there." Guy said as he came back into the room. Marcy smiled standing up "Come on we gotta show to rock." The band followed as we walked up to the stage. I stood right behind the curtain watching as the band went back on. The crowd went crazy, chanting, jumping, they threw a bunch of red objects on the stage for Marceline. When Marcy picked her bass up and stepped to the mike, it went dead silent.

**Marcy**

The set we had planed for the night was amazing, it was a full on rock show until the last song which was specifically meant for Flame Queen. After every song the crowd got louder. By our fourth song the barriers had been broken and people were jumping off the stage, crowd surfing, and Keila was floating above them. It was one of our best shows, it was a perfect way to end the tour and a perfect show to impress my flame girl. It was around midnight when I needed a break, I told Keila she could play her new song as I floated off the stage. Flame Princess smiled at me as I approached her "That was amazing Marcy! I've never seen the crowd so wild." I smiled wrapping my my arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground spinning us slowly. "Well the show isn't over yet. I have a new song that needs to be tried out." I was lost in her eyes longer than I thought because Guy was calling me back on stage to preform the last song. I set her down and floated bacon stage still staring at her. The crowd was still going strong

I stepped up to the mike, i rolled up my long sleeves as i spoke.

"How y'al doing tonight!?"

The crowd roared

"I couldn't quiet hear you! I said How are y'all doing tonight!"

The crowd roared even louder.

"This next song is for someone really special to me. So make this concert one to remember!"

Everyone went silent waiting for the new song to be played.

The guitar broke through the air the drums exploded and the crowd screamed.

I looked over at Flame princess before I started singing

"I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No not this time"

I smiled at Flame Princess, as her eyes lit up.

"Take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a Rebel Love Song  
Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a Rebel Love Song

My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say  
When worlds collide what's left inside  
I hold on tight and hear you pray"

I motioned her out on stage, holding my hand out to her. She blushed lightly slowly walking on to stage. I smiled meeting her half way, I threaded my fingers through hers.

"Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No not this time

Take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight This is a Rebel Love Song  
Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a Rebel Love Song

Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
(Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom)

Flame Princess started singing with me, our voices fell into perfect harmony.

"Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No not this time  
So...  
Take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a Rebel Love Song  
Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a Rebel Love Song  
Take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a Rebel Love Song  
Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a Rebel Love Song

As the song died out the crowd roared, cheering louder than ever, I looked deep into her eyes and her smile was brilliant "Flame Princess will you be my girl?"


End file.
